Once Upon a Dream
by huami
Summary: Have you ever had a choice between two people. The one you have always liked and the one you desire? Hermione likes Ron by day, but at night she has dreams for Ginny. Some fluff, but hopefully a good story as well!
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Okay first things first……this messed up story is mine….but all the characters etc belong to the very lucky J. K Rowling…… grrrr.

**Author's note:** This is just a random idea I've had dancing round in my head for a bit, the girls are based round some of my friends, so they might be a bit OOC. This chapter's a bit short, but mainly cos I wanted to see how it goes down first.

**_For Sara (whose constant encouragement helped me write this) and to Lou (who made all of this possible and hasn't laughed at all)_****__**

Ginny was above her, moaning. Their two pussies were rubbing up and down, wetness spread all over the bed. Ginny was screaming for more, she started to cry out, calling her name over and over. They moved together, trying to get closer and closer, but they were as close as they ever would be. Moaning calling, they didn't care whom they woke up. Then with a final push they climaxed. At this point Hermione awoke, wetness filling her pants, she looked around. No one was awake, there was no screaming, no calling, no Ginny.

 Hermione was confused, she didn't understand. Ginny was her friend, and only that, she didn't even like that sort of thing. She wiped her brow with her pillow and pushed her face into it and pulled the covers over her head. She felt so messed up inside. Was it the red hair, or maybe the bluntness that all the Weasleys seem to have inherited? But still, they were all she dreamed about; by day she would think of Ron and study his body when he wasn't looking, trying to see past the baggy clothes and the dirty mark on his nose. She never said anything though. Not to Ron, after all isn't the man meant to make the first move?

But at night, all she could think about was Ginny, every night she had the same dream, Ginny on top of her, connecting; she could feel her heart beating against hers, like it was beating for her. She banished this thought, she was Head Girl, she couldn't set a bad example, and people were looking up to her. Hermione couldn't get to sleep; she conjured a quick spelling charm to her self and drifted of, wand in hand, into Ginny teeming dreams.

Hermione woke from her dream early, to the sound of crashing and banging. She jumped up startled, and looked around for the source of the crashing. Her bedside table was burning, smashed onto its side. Hermione then noticed something in her hand. Her wand. She must have cast a spell through her passions in the night. She quickly extinguished the fire, and levitated the table to its rightful place. She looked at her wand, puzzled almost scared at the power that her dream had caused.   

She heard someone running towards her room, she quickly changed her panties, still wet, and put on her dressing gown just in time. The bedroom door flew open and in stepped Ginny. For a moment Hermione looked at her, stared at her small but perfect breasts, the red flame hair that framed her cherubic face. She soon snapped out of it, when Ginny screamed through panted breaths, "I heard banging, smelt burning. Thought the place was on fire" Hermione sighed, anyone who had read "Hogwarts: A History" knew that any oversized fire that occurred in the castle was extinguished magically. Hermione placed a hand on Ginny shoulder, looked into her deep brown eyes, and told her to calm down.  She said that there had been a minor accident when she had sat on her wand. Although Ginny didn't truly believe this, she accepted the excuse and asked Hermione if she wanted to go down for an early breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit, let me just change" Hermione said, relieved that the story had worked. The truth would have been far too embarrassing. Ginny turned around when Hermione started to change. "So have you asked Ron yet?" Ginny asked mischievously, a small grin spread across her face. Hermione dropped her bra at that remark.

"Asked him what? I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione hastily said, face reddening. Ginny spun around and momentarily saw Hermione perked breasts. She turned around again, face also reddening.

"Erm, I mean, well. Everybody knows that you like Ron, everyone that is but him."

"You mean that it's that obvious?" Hermione noticed that Ginny had stared at her nipple for a time, but made little of it. Hermione had two reasons to be shocked; one, everyone knew that she liked Ron, and two Ginny just saw her half naked!

"Yeah! How can you miss the constant staring?" Ginny seemed like this amused her. Hermione started to get a little annoyed. Ginny had that effect on people, she was irritating and sometimes cocky, but you couldn't help loving her. Even Ron had to admit that. Hermione slipped on her robes and, made for the door, her hair left traditionally un-brushed.

She and Ginny talked the whole way down, to the Great Hall, stopping for a moment to inform a couple of lost, first years, who looked in a great deal of pain, where the bathrooms were. They nearly cried when Ginny told them that the nearest where on the other side of the castle. Ginny was amazed by the fact that Hermione wasn't going to say that she liked Ron to his face.

"But it's the twenty first century!" Ginny moaned, "It doesn't matter if you ask him." Hermione knew that there was truth in Ginny's words, but she couldn't pluck up the courage to say anything, and then there were always her dreams.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ron came over to her looking outraged, his face redder than his hair. "Hermione!" He bawled so that everyone could hear it, even though the Hall didn't have more than twenty students in it and none of the teachers. "I have been waiting for you down here for an hour. I think you own me an explanation!"          

What do you think? Yeh sure, I'm one messed up person but R&R (even if it is just insults, but I'd prefer constructive criticism or praise). Should have next chapter up by tomorrow – tell me if you want more or less fluff, or more R-rated stuff. Thanx, Huami.

P.S Thanx to my beta reader……who doesn't do much but you know, I know she's reading this!!!


	2. The New Girl

**

* * *

A.N:** Okiees thanks for all of your input Mindy, at the mo the only one who read and reviewed so thank you. Ok so I didn't give you a lot of time to read and review, but I would love to know whether to put more fluff into it or not, as I am unsure. Please tell and maybe give suggestions, I am always open to them. I'm having great fun writing this as I have so many ideas and I thank everyone who reads it. Reviewing means a lot to me because I don't get a lot of compliments and I like making people enjoy themselves, through any means possible. If you do insult it then tell me ways to make it better, if you don't then still tell me ways to make it better. But most of all I need to know how much fluff to put in it.

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, the very lucky J. K Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything to do with that….and that I own is the plot and a random fly gun.

* * *

Hermione looked shocked, she was used to Ron going off his top, but she couldn't think of anything that she may have done the upset him; she glanced down at the notes on the table. Oh, she had forgotten to help Ron with his Professor Binns essay! She was about to run for her notes, but then remembered that her notes had been on the bedside table. She moaned and turned on the balls of her feet to face Ron's pink face.

"I'm really sorry Ron. I just burnt all my notes by accident." It was at this point that Hermione realised that she was in trouble too, as all of her work was lost as well. Hermione went white, 7 years at Hogwarts and not once had she failed to give a piece of homework in on time. Ron struggled for words, he had always been able to rely on Hermione and she had let him down. He ignored that funny little voice at the back of his head saying, "Why didn't you do it yourself, Ron?" He looked a Hermione, her eyes welling up and all anger passed as freely as the tears down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione" Ron whined as he went to hug Hermione in comfort. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. Please don't cry."

It was at this time that Harry burst into the great hall, hand clutching a girls' hand. "Hey guys, this is …" He looked at his best friends embracing, only seeing the back of Hermione. Ron reacted quickly, releasing Hermione and looking into her eyes, briefly, before passing her and going to see who was with Harry. Hermione wiped away her tears and took a few moments to gather herself; she truly hated it when Ron was mad with her. That short, yet powerful glance into the deep, caring eyes made her feel strong too.

"Err, Like I was saying" Harry continued, he looked lovingly into the girls eyes, his chest puffed out with pride. "This is Sara, we are going out together" Hermione looked shocked, she span around quickly and looked into a pair of beautiful eyes, her hair was smooth and straight, a soft, dark brown. She had a perfect complexion and lightly coloured skin. She was easily the prettiest girl that Hermione had ever seen; she would have thought that she was part Veela, apart from the fact that all Veela had blonde hair.

She looked at Ron, typically he was staring. 'Shallow git,' she thought.

"Hi, you must be Hermione" Sara said in a warm comforting tone, she seemed pleasing enough, but Hermione didn't like her, mainly because of the way Ron was staring at her. She didn't even seem to notice! Suddenly Ron blurted out. "Hi, I'm Ron. Harry's best friend."

"Pleased to meet you Ron, Harry has told me so much about you. We only met yesterday, I arrived here yesterday too. I'm new, by the way. I spent most of my life in Iran, but my parents moved here. I'm in Gryffindor; the sorting hat doesn't usually sort unless it is September the first, but it told me that I was a special exception." Harry beamed at this comment, and said aloud "You certainly are special." Ron was still staring, bloody hell, why wouldn't he stop staring! "Awwww. That's sooooo sweeeeet! We stayed up all night talking." Sara continued, "We have so much in common. And of course he told me about you too, and… is that Ginny? Of course it is. So Hermione, Harry tells me that you are the brightest student in this school." She ended with a smile of perfect teeth.

"I have to go" Hermione said bluntly "I need to sort some things out" She ran out of the room, eyes filling with tears again. She ran all the way up to the picture of the fat lady mutter the password "Simmilus" and ran up to her own private dorm. She fell face down onto her bed, head in her hands, crying. How could he! After consoling me like that! How could he! Just staring at her! She's Harry's, not his, Harry's!". Ginny came up minuets later and sat down on the bed, next to where Hermione lay. The gentle sobbing slowed and Hermione rose, face red and blotchy.

"He's a jerk, Hermione. He is just a shallow minded jerk. He just doesn't understand girls. He doesn't realise."

"Why doesn't he just notice" Hermione sniffled. "At least then he could say something, give me something to work on." She looked into Ginny's eyes, warmth and love, radiating from them. Her thoughts strayed to the dream; she leant in.

Suddenly she realised what she was doing, she came back, pulling away, unsure as to what has happened. Ginny hadn't seemed to notice anything was wrong. "Come on Hermione, you don't want to miss History of Magic now do you." Ginny's eyes brightened. Hermione's dulled; she had forgotten that she had ruined her homework. A stone hit the bottom of her stomach, it pulled her down lower and lower. Ginny took her arm and pulled upwards, Hermione reluctantly followed.

"Bloody, stupid, dead, horrible, creepy, OLD MAN!" Ron shouted. "BARSTARD!" Ron and Hermione had both received detention, they had to categorise all the books in Professor Binns personal library, without magic. "There must over a thousand books in that Library, it's going to take us bloody ages!" Ron continued shouting and making a racket, for once Hermione didn't try to calm him down. She was too busy looking for Harry, someone that she could have a normal conversation with. She heard giggling, spun around and saw Harry and Sara in a corner, behind a cunningly placed pot plant that Hermione had never seem before. They started to kiss and Hermione turned away, she felt even angrier with Sara now, she took away her friend, her friend that she needed right now. Vicious jealousy built up inside her, a hand went for her wand. "Hermione, don't you have to say anything about this!" She looked at Ron, his face red yet again. She didn't like Ron when he was like this. He had a bad temper, but he wasn't violent.

"Yeah. Yeah. Its unfair, but we don't have a choice really." And with that thought, she passed down, to the Library so that she could start on her homework.

She wasn't surprised about the fact that Harry had made it down there quicker than she did, Harry knew all the shortcuts in this school; he had passed the test of his father. She was surprised that he had separated from that bimbo Sara. She went to sit down next to him, said hello, when Harry didn't answer she looked at the piece of parchment that he was writing on. It was a love–letter, Harry tapped it with his wand and it took the shape of a inflatable heart, and with the words "_Invenire Sara" _It flew off, out of the Library door and took a sharp right, the screams of 2nd years, as it knocked one of their hats off, followed.

"Look Harry, I am hear to talk to you about Sara…" Hermione started.

"I know" Harry interrupted through glazed eyes, "Beautiful isn't she. She thinks your kinda weird though Hermione, she doesn't think that you like her that much. After you ran away like that. "

"Well…"

"But I told her that that was ridiculous. Why wouldn't she like you I said? I know it's really early but, I think she's the one Hermione, you're the only girl I feel comfortable after that thing with Cho. But with Sara it is completely different."

"Harry…" There was a slight whistling sound as another letter, this time shaped as a pair of lips, flew passed her face, and landed on Harry's lips. They levitated there for a moment, and then fell onto the table. Harry rapidly unwrapped them, took a moment to read the message, hidden from Hermione's view. Then clearly wrote back on the same piece of paper. "Naughty, naughty." Then poked the paper with his wand, and they folded into a pair of devil horns, held together by a hair band. Then his whispered "_Invenire Sara caput__٠__"_

Hermione sighed, and then started on re-writing her homework, trying to ignore the constant barrage of paper shapes flying past her, getting more and more erotic.

Night soon came; it was time for Ron and Hermione, to do their detention. Hermione was dreading it; as much as she loved to spend time with Ron, it was becoming more and more awkward, as she just longed to reach out and touch his… "Are you ready then 'mione?" Secretly, Hermione hated it when he called her that but she never said anything about it. She really liked him, sometimes she didn't really know why. He would be mean sometimes say insensitive things, make comments about her hair, sometimes even call her fat. She was sure that he was joking but… Once they were out in one of the boats and he was having a race with Harry. Hermione was in Ron's boat but she fell out, Ron didn't stop and continued on leaving Hermione to swim and kick the offending Grindalow's that got too close.

But none the less, she liked him, even though he took her for granted. They made their way down to Binns office, in a solemn mood. Only making passing comments, Hermione thought that Ron still resented the fact that she had burnt her work, stopping him from copying, but he didn't say anything and Hermione was glad of this. When they reached his office, piles and piles of books, in all shapes and conditions, surrounded them. Some were clearly brand new and some looked like that had been around longer than Binns had. So they made a start, Hermione took control and basically told Ron what to do. He followed order like a robot, in full knowledge that Hermione, who spend half her life in the Library knew a lot more about this than he did.

They worked throughout the night, getting tired, slowing down. They had to be half way through the books by now. As Hermione's hand went down to pick up "A third and highly bias account on why the Goblin Revolutions of 1675 occur and how the wizards broke the law to confine them" Ron's hand landed a second before hers did. She felt the softness of his hand; he looked down at his hand and then raised his eyes to Hermione's, her hand still on top of his. Then at the same time they leant in.

* * *

**A.N:**Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!! I need to no how dirty to make the next chapter because I have some very good ideas, but I'm sure that my good friend Sara would not approve so I need a majority of peeps to say yes to the large amount of fluff before I can persuade her. Also that way I have no need to feel embarrassed when I show Lou my work. Plez tell me what you think and the amount of fluff I should add to the next one. I know it sound repetitive but I need to know. I want to make you happy.

= Find in Latin. Yeah I aint a dumbass I know that J.K write most if the spells in Latin **and** I have a Latin dictionary too. And as if I need to prove it again ٠= head.

**Beta's note:** Sorry everyone who's reading this….my stupid computer decided not to switch on so that I couldn't check the story, upload it etc…anyway, for future reference so that I don't have to permanently call myself "Beta", I'm the Lou that Chris keeps mentioning.


	3. Impressing a Weasley

**A.N:**Okkkkkkkkkkk! I have made a writers choice with backing from ma colleagues in writing. If you don't like this then u should have told me and u have only yourselves to blame. To Mindy, thanks for the reviews and don't worry it will be.

* * *

As they're lips met, they realised, Ron coiled back but Hermione pushed forward but recoiled at the look on his face. It was almost disgust; he was shocked more than anything. And without a second thought of the detention, she ran front the room magically closing every door behind her. She ran all the way to her room, jumping from one moving staircase to another as they moved in the wrong directions. For the second time in a day she found herself crying, on her bed and for the second time she found out that the only person to come and comfort her was Ginny. Ginny came in wet and cold. She had obviously just finished chaser practice, it had been raining outside but Hermione didn't notice. Ginny sat down, cold and wet, put her hand around Hermione and said, "It'll be ok, don't worry. Ron told me, don't worry" Hermione, exhausted, feel asleep in Ginny's hands and moments later Ginny did the same thing.

Hermione woke up cold and wet, Ginny's wet clothes had seeped into her, and Hermione had worked out what she wanted to do now. She wanted to impress Ron, to make him think about her. To make the meetings that were bound to be very awkward, a part of routine. As she stared at Ginny's flying robes, her cold nipples pointing through the wet fabric, she decided that she would join the Quidditch team. As it happens there was a space in the Quidditch as a chaser, as Angelina had recently left. Hermione had never been much of a flyer, she hated the first lesson that she had with a broomstick and hated even more that ride on Buckbeak, but she had to, and she needed to. She wanted to be with Ron and this was the best way, he had always said that she didn't understand Quidditch but she was determined that she would. She had access to all the books she ever wanted. She would learn.

Three weeks later Hermione was in the air on a broomstick, she had conquered her fear and she loved the look of surprise in Ron's face every time she scored. There were only two girls on the team, her and Ginny. Ginny was also a chaser; Harry had made the team captain, as he was the only one on the team that had been on it for more than 2 years. He had worked them down to the bone until Ginny was caught in the face by a bludger, only then did Harry think to stop. They were all tired and all in need of a shower, but Hermione stayed out, like she always did. She went around trying to catch rocks that she enchanted to fly away from her, and avoid the rocks that she enchanted to fly towards her. While this sort of practice was meant for seekers, Hermione had found it very useful for both her weaving and dodging skills, not to mention her reflexes. Hermione returned to the changing rooms two hours later, and as there was no one else there, she took of all her clothes and stepped into the shower. She quickly conjured a lather and started to scrub away the dirt and twigs from her hair.

Ginny entered and Hermione turned around face turning red, she was so embarrassed. "Hi Hermione" Ginny said cheerfully. It was a group shower, you were only meant to go in if you had a bathing costume or at least something on. "Err. Hi Ginny. How's your, err, face?"

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed it up in a second."

Hermione conjured more lather to cover herself and turned around, Ginny was stripping. Hermione brain went mad, here she was - the one whose presence at night left her gasping for more. She was actually taking her clothes off in front of her; Hermione had always averted her eyes when it was time to get changed, but here she was and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off her. Ginny wasn't paying any attention, she was talking but Hermione heard none of it. First her cloak, a long billowing red flying cloak, that came off with a mere shrug of her shoulders, so Hermione could see Ginny's nipples stiff, due to the cold, through the fabric of her bra and flying T-shirt.

She placed her hands on the bottom of her T-Shirt and pulled the garment upwards as she straightened her arms out. Hermione could see Ginny's perfect perked breasts, held only by a small white bra. At this Ginny turned around still talking to Hermione, and bent down taking off the uncomfortable white long bottoms that they were forced to wear for flying. Although it could not be noticed, Hermione was wet, juice pouring freely, only to be washed away by the torrent of water. Ginny's hands were at her ankles, her beautiful bum staring Hermione in the face. A small, but none the less covering, pair of knickers, white with a small pattern on, blocking Hermione's view. Ginny straightened up hand caressing her legs on the way; she stepped under the shower, pointed her wand to the showerhead and said "_Aqua cedere_" As the water fell it drenched her bra, making it almost see-through.

"Hermione, you're staring!" Ginny sounded surprised but almost amused. "Oh err. Sorry I was just err thinking about something else" Ginny almost laughed "Hermione, your bubbles" Hermione looked down and noticed that she was almost completely uncovered, her brown stiff nipples poking out from the small layer of bubble that covered her breasts. Hermione's face went red and she quickly cover her self up with more lather. They washed in silence, Hermione glanced every now and again at the temple behind her, the temple called Ginny Weasley. There was a slight whistling sound, and a swift slashing sound, Ginny's bra fell to the ground. There was a moment of stunned silence, Hermione looked down into her hand, realising that her wand was there. "Hermione" Ginny said slowly, "Was that you?"

"Err. No I mean I can see what it may seem, but err. NO." She finished. Ginny walked slowly over, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly.

"Because, if it was" Ginny continued in that slow sexy voice. "Then I may just have to punish you for that" On that word she placed a small, teasing, tantalising kiss on Hermione's lip. Hermione pushed forward wanting more, but Ginny pulled away and wagged her finger. "Naughty, naughty. You have to wait." Hermione couldn't work out what had made this quick change, maybe it wasn't a change, maybe it was there all the time and, she, like Ron didn't realise. Ginny bent down again picking up her wand, she locked the door, closing it from even Alohamora. Ginny's nipples were now as hard as erasers, pointing just below Hermione's own. There was a feeling that Hermione had never felt before, a longing, like with Ron, only a thousand times more intense. She felt like she was going to faint. The younger girl came up to her, standing on tiptoes kissed her again, but before she could recoil, Hermione grabbed the back of her head and pushed further into the kiss. Her tongue asking for entrance, there was a small parting in Ginny's lips, Hermione tongue darted in and after what seemed ages Ginny's did the same. They both stood there, caressing each other's hair, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Hermione could taste everything that she dreamed of in that mouth, she tasted like nothing that Hermione had ever experienced in her whole life.

As Ginny's lip left hers, Hermione's hand at the back ofher head, was suddenly weak. She made a small squeak of protest, but was quickly silenced as Ginny's mouth grasped around one of her nipples. Tongue rolling around her nipple, Hermione pulled her head back moaning, she rolled her head revelling in the delicious sensation. Suddenly she wanted to do something for Ginny too; she wanted Ginny to feel what she was feeling. She went down to try and make Ginny stop, but was stopped when Ginny removed her mouth from her nipple and softly said "My turn now, yours later" She finished with a small, cheeky grin and then softy touched the area where Hermione's legs met. Hermione nearly screamed, that soft touch there had almost sent her overboard. Ginny pushed her, gently, to the floor. Then laying on top, started to kiss Hermione nipples, her hands were caressing Hermione's stomach, working their way down, slowly. Ginny's hands met Hermione's upper thighs, using her nails to stoke the tender flesh. Ginny moved down too, the kisses getting lower and lower, until. She placed a small kiss on Hermione's most secret, most precious area. Hermione really did scream, and then placed a silencing charm on the door so that nobody should hear them. Ginny winked and continued, she quickly asked "May I?" The reply was "Oh God yes Ginny, please. Yes!" Overall Ginny took this as a yes and slid a finger, slowly, into Hermione. There was a sharp intake of breath then she added another. Hermione was writhing on the floor, her juices covering Ginny's fingers. Ginny slowly took them out and placed them in her mouth, tasting Hermione, enjoying it as much as Hermione. She then re-slid her fingers, back in, trying to find her G-spot, and by the moan of Hermione she knew that she found it and slowly pushed inwards, slowly applying pressure, then removing it. She repeated this until Hermione came to an awe-inspiring climax. Ginny moved back up the smooth curves that was Hermione's body, and then placed a sweet kiss onto her lovers lips. Hermione's eyes were closed, Ginny kissed her again, slightly worried for her girlfriend. Then with a mysterious grin Hermione turned around, she was now on top of Ginny. "My turn" She placed a delicate kiss on Ginny's lips but removed them quickly as she concentrated on more sensitive areas. She caught Ginny nipples in between her thump and forefinger, rolling in about, grinning as she watched the pleasure on the younger girls face. She moved down, like Ginny had done to her, until her face reached Ginny's soaking damp panties. She slowly removed these with her teeth, all the way down. Then came back up kissing the sides of her legs, getting nearer and nearer. She placed a kiss, right where Ginny's leg met, she moaned out in passion, but quietly, softly, unlike Hermione. Her tongue darted in and then out again tasting Ginny, like strawberries and cream, Hermione thought. This time her tongue went in, sucking, pushing, and moaning. Ginny met to a climax, not quite as spectacular as Hermione's was, but Hermione thought that it made her face, that had turned as red as her hair, look beautiful.

They lay down next to each other, gasping for breath, hearts beating like trapped rabbits. "How did you know how to do all of that?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Your not the only one who can read." Ginny replied, and they burst into a fit of giggles.

There was a muffled yell, as Draco climaxed in his favourite hiding place. He was the one that cast the cutting spell, and in his view it was the best thing that he had ever done.

* * *

**A.N:**

Yes, I know, more Latin but to help you here's a translation Water Fall like you hadn't guessed.

Thanks for everyone's comments; they have all been good so far! I no I have a sick dirty mind but u all asked for it, so that is what you got lol. Thax and review ASAP. So that I can do the next one, P.S it is gunna be very gd and Hermione is going to have to make a decision, but no, not the one u lot r thinking about. LOL! THANX AGAIN. It means a lot to me.


	4. Big Boy

* * *

Heya k few thing to say, 1) soz this is taking so long but I do have work to do as well, 2) I have a few ideas but they need to be put in progress so it may take a few chapters, and 3) I no that the first paragraph was bad but come on that was the first thing like that, that I ever wrote. I mean we aint all perfect. But yea I have noted your criticism and intend on applying it. Oh yeah what do you think about POV stories, do they bug u or r u in favour of them, I MAY use it a bit but I dunno. Please R&R.

Oh yeah soz for delaying it but they say all good things come to those who w8, there was one person that didn't get the bit at the end with Malfoy, Hmmmmmmmmmm. **_I_** can't explain it cos then it wont be funni but if anyone wants to in the review section then plez do. If not ill get ma beta reader to do it. Cheers gain and R&R to tell me what u think.

K now that ova, let us begin.

* * *

Malfoy was walking back to the Slytherin dungeons, he was laughing his head off, that mud blood and the weasel. Suddenly Malfoy's evil brain started to whirl, lesbians are hot, and at the fact that there were two girls, Malfoy's dick began to twitch. They wouldn't want this coming out would they? And who's the only one who knows, me, Malfoy began to smirk. He could have a lot of fun with these two girls.

Hermione found herself back on her bed, she was scared. Was this proof that she was a lesbian? Was what she was feeling for Ginny better than what Ron could give her? How would she know? She didn't have any comparison. Hermione knew the answers to most questions but the hardest one were the ones she gave herself. She loved what they had done, no question about that, but how would Ron take it? Did Ginny want to do it again? She felt like screaming. She was about to place another sleeping charm on herself, but remembered just in time what had happened last time and with the thoughts of her and Ginny and their antics, she would probably bring the castle down. She conjured up some water and charmed it; she placed her wand down, and drank. She was asleep before she finished it, the water cascading down from her lips onto her breasts.

He was on top of her, kissing her collarbone, she moaned pulling her head back, back curved pushing against his body. He started to suck her nipples, tongue curling around lightly biting. She couldn't stop moaning. He rose and looked down at her, laying on the bed topless, all he had ever wanted, he pushed her small dress upwards revealing, a tiny red pair of knickers. He started to kiss up her thighs, starting to taste her juices as they rolled down her leg. He squeezed a couple of moist fingers into her, not even bothering to take the knickers off, her face creased up in wonderful delight. He pulled down his shorts, and was lying bare; he swiftly pulled down her knickers, took one last look, legs wide apart and thrust in. As he pushed himself closer to her she could see the red hair, the freckles, it was Ron.

Hermione woke, sweating and panties dripping, oh god, damn she was confused; she rose slowly, and slipped off her panties. She heard a sharp intake of breath. "_Lumos_" she called. Her breathing rate increased, she was scared now, there was perfect silence, she looked all around, and no one was there. She was just getting paranoid. She lay down on her bed, looked up at the ceiling, and suddenly fell asleep as a dim light hit her.

Malfoy dropped down, looked down at Hermione and sighed. Such beauty, such elegance. He twirled a lock of her hair in his hand, such a shame she was a mudblood. He uttered some words and she rose from the bed, seemingly standing and he flicked his wand to the left, and slowly she moved off the bed. She was standing up next to Malfoy, and he let out another sigh, and placed his hand on her chin, pushed upwards, his mouth engaged hers, softly, nothing that he would normally do, but she looked so peaceful, so perfect. He stroked her hair again, then moved lower, he moved so slowly. He knew that she wouldn't wake up for twelve hours, but he couldn't help it, he was scared of what he was doing. He moved her top upwards slowly, pulling it over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra, he looked down at them, nipples erect. He was worried; did she know what he was doing? His lips met her nipples, his tongue gliding softly over her smooth breasts. He started to move down tongue gliding down her soft stomach, until I met her shorts. He bit and pulled down at the shorts with his teeth, then stared, her panties were wet he sucked softly through the fabric. "_Oh Ginny,_" he heard Hermione whisper. It was like he had just woken up; he remembered why he was there. He swiftly put all her clothes back on and placed the note on her bedside table. Taking on last look back at her, he slid out of the room.

When Hermione woke up she saw the letter on the bedside table, intrigued she picked it up. On the front cover it said, "_To the Lesbians" _

Hermione's mouth opened in shock, her heart quickened and so did her breathing rate. She quickly got dressed and stuffed the letter down her bra. She ran off to find Ginny; she took a quick look at her watch. "SHIT!" It was 1 o clock in the afternoon. She had missed all of her lessons. She ran down to Herbology, she didn't see anyone on the way, but she was lucky when she arrived. She just said that she wasn't feeling very well and just continued to look after the Pancy Priots had been assigned to. She finally found Ginny at dinnertime, Hermione hadn't had anything to eat but as soon as she was with Ginny all thought of food left her mind. She pulled her over into a dark area outside of the Great Hall, a dozy grin filled Ginnys face.

"Heya lover" She smirked

"Shh! I got this by my bed last night" Hermione shown the letter to Ginny and they both read.

_"Heya girls.__ Thank for the peep show, I never thought that you two were like that, still I'm not complaining. So was that your first time? All I know is that turned me on more than anything did, I have proof of your actions and **will **send it out to everyone I know. That is unless my demands are met. I will contact you later but just remember Big Boy is watching you."_

Hermione finished ages before Ginny, and slid down the wall in sheer disbelief, how could someone do this? What were the chances? It was one night. Ginny came down to meet her at the bottom of the cold wall when she had finished.

"There's only one thing we can do, and that's wait"

* * *

Yup, well that's done. What did u think? Good, bad, worse than bad, better than good…….read and review please!!!!

Lou: Soz…I let my very busy social calendar (how very stuck up that sounds) get in the way of uploading – so I'm very sorry to all those people who like this story. But I really couldn't give up sailing just to upload a story!!


	5. Cheating on a best friend

K I'm really really sorry but I had to go away 4 the last week so I couldn't post it but I have done it finally!!

You keep on guessing what I'm going to do, is the story that predictable???

LOL! I'm doing a diff one now cos u lot guessed it so I might have to change it and to that person asking me to role play with them at least give me access to c ur profile b4, I DON'T do role play coz 4 all I no u may be like a 64 yr old man and that I don't want :P.

Cheers 4 the reviews and all of ur comments r to be included. But it was gunna be like that already. Hmm now lets think of what to put. Hehehehehe. K got it. U men r gunna like this one.

* * *

She was flying, thoughts flying through her head like the wind passing through her hair, the wind pushing idea after idea; formulating ideas, plans. Who could have known, she presumed that it was a man or perhaps a boy, how could she know the age? She found that this always helped her when thinking, but it was doing nothing for her at the moment. She was worried, what if word of this reached the Weasleys? They had been so good to her, how would they react? And her parents, Oh god why? She landed in a tree, close to the castle. She was tired and just wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't, it was 1 o'clock in the morning and she had sneaked out of school to fly.

She stared thinking, looking at the castle; she didn't know whether the school kicked lesbians out, or whether she would be teased. She gazed mournfully at the school, not really seeing, just thinking. She heard a familiar voice, "Awww, that's sooo sweet!" Sara came out of the castle with a large smile on her face. Hermione was thinking of going down there to say hi, to apologise for being so rude earlier. But then she realised that someone was with her, most likely Harry and so they didn't want to be disturbed. Hermione made a move to get out of the tree.

"Shhh, I think I heard something" This voice was familiar but it wasn't Harry's. Hermione quickly performed a disillusionment charm on herself and stayed very still. The man definitely wasn't Harry, he muttered _lumos_ and in the wand light Hermione could see that it was Draco. He looked around and then his eyes fondly returned to Sara, "God you are beautiful" he muttered.

"Draco" she said in an awfully high voice, embarrassed "You're embarrassing me"

"I don't care" and he placed a sweet kiss onto her lips.

"Draco" Sara looked shocked; "We shouldn't" She was cut off by Draco planting another kiss on her lips but this time applying force after a while. Sara's hand grasped the back of Draco's head and pushed him further into her. His arm curved round her waist, and they stayed there for several moments. They finally pulled away. "That was amazing," Sara gasped.

"I know" he replied and pushed her down but cushioning her fall with his arms.

As he fell down on top of her, with his elbows softening the fall, he started to kiss her again but quickly and moving down her, kissing her collarbone. She started to moan; he brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked deep into them. "God you're beautiful".

He started to gnaw at the hem of her blouse, willing for it to come off. He looked to Sara for guidance; he interpreted a quick nod of the head to be a yes. He started to unbutton her blouse, one by one; her breasts started to be revealed, clasped into her white bra. He slowly sucked through the fabric, she tilted her head back and made low moan as her nipple started to get erect. His tongue teased and tormented her nipples slowly gliding over the fabric of her bra.

"Please" She moaned. His arms slid round her waist and crawled upwards. They reached her bra strap and unhooked it. Slowly her bra slid off her breasts, her now bullet like nipple causing the barest of resistance.

He gasped, looking at her so revealed; her head rose wondering if anything was wrong. "What's wrong?" She said cautiously.

"You're too beautiful" He replied with a smirk, and attached his mouth to her nipple once more, she flung her head back with a mix of relief and surprise as pleasure flooded her. His kisses came lower again, kissing around her bellybutton, kissing the smooth skin of her stomach. Sara pushed his head down, he could feel her heat emanating out of her shorts. He stuck his nose forward and Sara threw her head backwards, even through her shorts she felt him, and the feeling made her scream.

Her wetness was now seeping through the fabric and with one quick sweep; he pulled her small shorts down, she was wearing pink panties, not small as if she was wearing them for a boy, but none the less they made Draco gasp. He started to kiss her bikini line, gently pulling on the sides of her panties. He looked at her face again for instructions, she made a small nodding movement with her head followed by a small moan, he took this to be confirmation of her deepest desire, and he slowly began to slide her panties down.

He slid his fingers inside, not too deep and her face contorted with ecstasy, he brought his fingers up and tasted her, so sweet, and his lust, if possible, grew. He quickly ripped off his clothes and was about to thrust himself inside her, but she caught his dick and said, "Wait"

She placed him inside her mouth and lovingly looked up at Draco, rocking back and forth, admiring his length. Draco, while shocked that she stopped him, but the feeling that she was giving him head, made up for it by far. Slowly sucking and moving her head back and forth sent Draco mad. He grabbed the back of her head pushed forward. Forcing him further inside her head, she gagged slightly but kept on going. He was just about to climax when she let go of him. He groaned again in disbelief that she stopped when he was that close, he opened his eyes and she was lying down, legs spread wide. He was about to enter her when he remembered something that he had read, he whipped out his wand, and he slowly slid it inside her and started to mutter. Sara flipped, she screamed out calling for him. Orgasm after orgasm tore through her; she lent back and writhed in the experience.

He slowly removed his wand and cast it aside, he then slowly entered her. Again she threw her head backwards, this time in pain. Draco continued relentless and her face turned into a mix of pain and pleasure. Hermione thought that it was obviously her first time. She almost wanted to say something; Draco's pace quickened and Sara's hands grabbed his arse and pushed him in further. She then wrapped her legs around him and pushed. They climaxed together, and Draco let out a relieved sigh, and fell back. Sara gave out a small squeak as he left her, and laid back, her breasts rising and falling quickly, she breathed a quick spell to eliminate any chance from pregnancy. And then fell asleep next to Draco; naked as the day they were both born.

Hermione flew back, shaking; she had just seen her best friend's girlfriend lose her virginity to his worst enemy. This was all getting too much for her, she landed and broke back into the broom cupboard and placed her broom in it. She was still shaking when she arrived back at her room and made herself another sleeping draught. She fell back, sleeping before she hit the bed.

* * *

So…..what do you think? Anyone guess that would happen?! Lol……anyway, review as normal please :D


	6. Playing Him

Heya k sorry but ma beta reader is on holiday at he moment and I didn't reli want to put this up without her checking it, but I have had some gd reviews calling for it to be put up quickly, soooo. :P I would love to individually comment on your reviews but I cant I'm very sorry but I don't have the time, I have homework and coursework and a gf to look after. So I am very sorry, but I do check ma Internet everyday to see if I have any reviews and then if there is a new reader then I check their profile. As I like to know what type of peeps like ma story.  
  
Hermione found herself in the arms of Ginny, overwhelmed with the weight of all that she knew. There was her lesbianism, the fact that someone is blackmailing them, Sara and should she tell Harry? And of course there was Ron. This was getting all too much for her. Ginny was playing with her hair as she sat, cradled in her arms. Hermione had felt guilty about telling Ginny what she had saw, as it would but as much pressure in her as it did on Hermione. But Ginny had insisted and Hermione felt so much better now that it was off her chest. She looked up into Ginny's eyes "I love you" Hermione whispered, and placed a sweet kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny replied, also in a whisper, "I love you too Hermione Granger".  
  
_The first is a word that means to break The second is a term for all of your type The third is the past of mean  
  
Yes so maybe is cant rhyme but none the less meet me here at one am, or you may find that this picture I have may find itself on the notice board._  
  
Hermione stopped reading, she gently shook Ginny awake and handed her the note. They had spent the night together in her room. Just sleeping in each other's arms. Ginny rose sullen faced, and then grinned, Hermione couldn't see what was so funny. "Hermione, don't you realise? This is a boy we are talking about here, someone who is perverted enough to look into the girls showers. All we have to do is flash our breasts a bit and we'll have him under complete control." Ginny's face was complemented by a massive grin. Hermione looked into her eyes and saw, and felt the confidence inside her, and then Hermione started to feel it too. She started to giggle a bit, hope rising up her. "Now" Ginny said taking control. "We have to work out this clue, do you have any idea where it could be Hermione?" "No, but I'm sure that we could work it out" She pulled out her wand, and wrote in the air the riddle. "Now lets split this up into its three parts" She flicked her wand and the three lines separated. "Now we can concentrate on each one in turn." They both looked at the first line,  
  
_The first is a word that means to break_  
  
Hermione started to write out all the words to do with breaking that she knew; smash, fracture, rupture, shatter, Wreck, split, tear, crack, sever. "Hmm" Ginny muttered, "I think we'll leave that one 'til later"  
  
_The second is a term for all of your type_  
  
"We'll what could her be talking about here, girls perhaps?" Hermione asked. "Hermione you are so naïve, he's a boy, he thinks about sex every 10 seconds. He is going to be talking about US. Lesbians." This came as a shock to Hermione, not only was this the first time that she had been called face to face a lesbian, but it was by her girlfriend. Ginny hadn't noticed. "So what are all the words that you know do to with lesbians." Ginny continued "Gay, Queer, Homo, I cant think of any more, what about you Hermione?" "Err, no none that I can think of." "Well this leaves us with a bit of trouble, there are thirty different combinations of those two words, not including the next line" "Lets see what that one tells us"  
  
_The third is the past of mean_  
  
Ginny looks dazed, she had no idea, a quick glance at Hermione and she could see that she was thinking like mad. A sudden cry came from Hermione as she cracked the clue. "Ginny, don't you get it, I was thinking of mean as in nasty, but its not. You mean, you meant! The third word is meant!" Ginny gave Hermione a long kiss. "As she came back, she said, "I love your brain" and then gave a cheeky smile. Hermione looked flustered, "well... err... yes, so now lets try the words together with the third." She waved her wand and the words organised themselves together, in all the thirty combinations. Smash Gay Meant, Fracture Queer Meant. They kept on going until they had looked at everyone but none of them made sense. "Hermione this is useless as she stared at the last one, wreck queer meant. Look at this one, reckquerrment. Hermione's head popped up, "Say that again." Ginny looked puzzled, "reckquerrment" Hermione started to write again in the air. Requirement. "That's it Ginny, Requirement, he is talking about the Room of Requirement" They started to jump around the room, hugging each other.  
  
At one the two girls were there waiting for any sign of their mystery man. They waited for five minuets and then they saw a tall figure walk out of the darkness of the long corridor. They didn't recognise him, but Hermione expected that he would come wearing some sort of magical disguise. Hermione didn't think of him as a sad pervert anymore, she thought of him as prey, easy pickings and there was to be good fun tonight.  
  
Their disguise was very good looking, he had a six-pack, and he had largish muscles and his thighs looked very powerful. Hermione actually found herself attractive to this man; he looked like he was 19. He came to them and spoke in a voice that rang with the sound that Hermione knew but could not place. "Hello Gra ... Hermione, and Ginny to how ... fortunate to meet" "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" Ginny cheekily asked "I didn't say, now shall we enter" The door appeared and he held the door open for them, the walked in and said a polite thank you.  
  
Ya I no bit of a cliffy but hey next one is gunna be fun :P 


	7. Riding Him

K I dun this as fast as I can and if u have time read my reviews sum are hilarious :P I no a lot of u want more femmeslash so ill give more to ya but remember this is a story too :P

The girls have some fun

"So girls how can I help you?" The mystery man asked with a snide grin.

"You asked us to come her so you tell us what to do" Ginny looked firmly in his eyes, she saw the lust that was there and she intended on exploiting it.

The man closed his eyes and a large comfy chair popped behind him and without looking back he sat down. "Well girls I, by a matter of chance, discovered that you two were a couple. Now I am a fair man, I believe in giving people chances. So I was going to give you the chance to prove to me that it is in my best interests, not to tell people about you" Hermione gave a small glance to Ginny, and raised her eyebrows. They had predicted that he would say words to this effect, and so they started to perform what they have practiced after they had decoded the letter. Ginny started to kiss Hermione, quickly little pecks, going down her neck, following the low cut collar of her top.

Hermione head flew back and started to moan softly, she chanced a quick glance over to the stranger and saw that his mouth was open and was no longer leaning back in his chair, sitting on the edge. She looked at his crotch and saw that he was visibly erect, he looked up at her face and saw that she was looking at him, she licked her lips and her concentrated on Ginny how was now slowly taking Hermione's bra off, through her top. Hermione placed her arm diagonally from her body and Ginny teased the bra down her sleeve so that it fell on the floor. Hermione was acting as Ginny's little toy, and Ginny was the performer playing to the audience.

Hermione slowly removed her top and her breasts were revealed, Ginny's mouth immediately attached and started to suck away, tongue teasing and taunting Hermione. She pushed Hermione down, a low lying bed appearing just where they fell, Ginny started to pull down Hermione's shorts, revealing the top of her panties. They where white with a pink lace around them, slowly they became more revealed and Ginny must have taken half a minuet to remove the shorts entirely, to all in the room thought this seemed more like half an hour. Ginny started to touch Hermione through her panties, her soft touch there sent Hermione into a spasm. The stranger stepped up down and pushed Ginny away gently and took of where she had left, he slowly pulled down her panties with his teeth and when he had pulled them down to her feet he started to lick his way up her inner leg, until reaching the junction. He played with her, tasting her, and then pulled out his wand and started to mutter, Hermione's head flung backwards, she started to scream in pleasure and Ginny quickly performed a quick silencing charm on the door and swiftly pulled down his trousers and took the longest cock she had ever seen in her mouth. After running he tongue up and down it for a while she took it out and pulled her very short, shorts down and stood up. Looking at her girlfriend in such pleasure sent her mad, Ginny was now wearing her T-shirt and her knickers. Her long, smooth legs trembling then she fell to the floor and pulled down her knickers, took his cock and slowly put it in her. The stranger pushed harshly, his wand still in Hermione and he was no longer muttering but the charm seemed to continue. Ginny gave out a slight squeak, but he pushed himself further into her. His pace quickened and Ginny discovered that he knew his way around a woman. He was hitting an erogenous zone with every stroke. Soon the stranger and Ginny came to an explosion of joint orgasm, and Hermione was having a continuous orgasm. He slid out of the two girls and lay back on a newly appeared mat, his chest rising and falling massively.

But Hermione and Ginny weren't quite finished there; Ginny moved over to Hermione and looked at the sleeping stranger. "I think we have tired him out," Ginny said with a little grin to her lover.

"I think we have." And she fell backwards on to another new appeared mat. "Ginny where did you learn that thing with your wand?"

"What thing?"

"Where you stuck it into me."

"That wasn't me, that was him" and Ginny pointed to the stranger.

The shit has reli hit the fan now. :P K u may have worked it out and u may have not but hey ull have to w8 cos I'm going on holiday :P :D:D:D:D so I wont b able to rite 4 2 weeks as I wont have a comp so bibi.


	8. Revenge is always HARD

Heya im reli reli sowwy (u have no idea) but I had like 6000 and 3000 and 2000 word essays to rite AHHHHHHH still almost all dun so that's that. Thank u soo much 4 all ur reviews I reli luv them from all of u plan is at the mo to cut down on the sex as that was to get attention :P crafty I no but there u go there will b more I just need to get more ideas

K I don't normally do this but DragonSinger06 I am not a lesbian so I don't know that much bout it I'm not even female!!!! I have tried to improve it since then, and I am only 15!!! I don't know that much bout it KK right that sorted lets get on with the show. Come on think of a plan that is intelligent complex hard to GUESS and funny. AHA

Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking AGAIN, she had work out what this all meant but what was going on. She was confused again, a rare occurrence. She knew about history, magical theory, and just about everything an adult witch knew and more. Yet social events were not her forte. That was Malfoy behind that mask, that she was sure of, she also thinks that there must have been some sort of charm on the letter, there was no way that a normal Hermione would have done that. Nor, she thought, would have Ginny, she didn't know about love jinxes, there may have been some sort of quick evaporating love potion, and they just inhaled it. Still they had been outsmarted, and that Hermione Granger didn't like.

Malfoy was walking around the place, smarmier than ever. Strutting around the school, he would have Harry Potter and all of his little friends in his pocket; one by one he was shagging them. Like his father always said, "never underestimate the advance a little leverage can have." He had leverage on Ginny, Hermione and Sara, that only left Ron, but he could just tell him about Ginny. This was all working perfectly.

"That's a brilliant idea" Ginny barely concealed in a hiss, "When can it start"

"Tonight if all goes well, I'll send him the note tonight,"

"This is why I love you Hermione"

_(A/N ahh went to be and forgot the complex interesting funny storyline HELP ME)_

2 days

_(NEW ONE :P)_

Malfoy was feeling very good with himself when he got back to him dorm and fell back onto his bed, when he had woken up the girls were gone and he was al on his own in the rug, he grinned. He just had sex with two girls, at the same time, DUDE that was good. He fell on his bed and started to dream again, of ginger hair and open legs.

A few hours later Draco was snoring quietly and the door opened with no obvious signs of physical force, it closed silently and then a letter appeared from nowhere, it was placed down on the beside table and the door opened again and was slammed shut. Draco rose with a massive start, looking around widely he grappled for his wand, but instead of the familiar wood of his wand, he felt a piece of paper, picking it up he found that it was a letter. He opened it and a spell immediately started to work, in the second that it took Draco saw the spell fly out and struck him in the temple. A second later her flew back the letter levitating in front of his face, Draco's eyes unfocused and he unconsciously read the letter. He would follow it, too the letter.

When Draco woke up the following morning, he remember nothing of the night before, he knew there was something eventful that happened, but he couldn't think past a massive wall in his head, with a childish thought he said "Ill have to get a ladder for that wall." Then he mentally hit himself, that was a dumb, un-cool thing to say. He got up and noticed that he had an erection, "Hmmmmm" he thought "must have been a good dream, so good that he couldn't remember." He quickly pulled on his clothes and hid his erection, it wasn't waning. "Look how much of man I am" he thought. He ran off to breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny sat down together at their table; Hermione took out Ginny's "See all watch glass" and looked at Malfoy, She could see straight through his clothes and see that he definitely had an erection. "All is going as planned" She whispered to Ginny, handing her back the glass. "Hey wait a minute, you haven't used that thing on me have you?"

"Ermmm..."

"Heya" Harry turned up and plonked himself in between the two lovers (Ginny let out a very relived sigh) "So what have you two been doing, sorry I have been so busy, with Sara. God isn't she beautiful." Ginny shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, "Erm" She started.

"Yeh she is" Hermione continued "Your so lucky to have her Harry" Harry went glazey eyed as he always did when he was talking bout Sara. "Yeh I am." Ginny gave Hermione an uncomfortable glance. Hermione glared. "So Harry, you ready for Transfiguration,"

Later at Transfiguration, Hermione talked into her wand, and then a ball appeared golden in colour but with no texture. Not unlike the thoughts in the Pensive. She threw this ball into an area where no one was looking, at that same time, Ginny vanished all of Draco's clothes with one quick spell that no one heard. He was stark naked, his unwaning erection pointing to Professor McGonagall, then Hermione yelled out Draco got horny at Professor McGonagall, but her voice didn't come from her mouth, a distorted form came from the corner where she had thrown the ball.

Great laugher unequalled for many years, erupted from the class, Draco with a glassy eyed smile, wasn't helping things at all, staring at Professor McGonagall, unable to do anything but stand and grin. Professor McGonagall quickly reformed Draco's clothes and went bright pink. "Okay now, who did that?" But with a quick flash of her wand, Hermione made the door slam shut, Professor McGonagall thinking that there was someone clocked running out the door, sped after. Not was it just little relief to remove herself from the embarrassing scenario that she left behind. Hermione whispered "Acio voice" and the ball came flying back into her hand, she quickly swallowed it and then said hoarsely to Ginny, "I think that has worked then."

K a little bit short but I wanted it to b up soon, I am going places with this story :P but more pranks, humiliation anguish and sex to follow.

Thax 4 R&R :P


	9. sorry

Sorry I havent updated 4 ages and I cant now but I have been reli reli busy with GCSEs (reli important xams) IM DOING !" OF THEM !

But yeh ill update more asap

Cheers

huami


End file.
